Where Have All the Children Gone (Dance Moms Fanfic)
by imkrazy1000
Summary: When the other girls and moms go missing, what will Abby and Maddie do to find them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfic! hope you like it!**

* * *

-MADDIE'S POV-

I walked into the studio like I did every day. Kenzie and Mom were slightly farther behind. In pyramid, I noticed that I was the only one there. Abby was at the front desk. I sat down. I expected Kenzie to come in too, but she didn't. Neither did mom. Abby opened the door and called me over.

"Maddie?"

I walked over.

"Have you seen the others? I saw them in the parking lot a while ago, but now "

"I just saw Mackenzie, but now she's gone."

I got a little worried. It was time for class to start, but nobody was there. I looked in the costume room. It was empty. No moms, no kids.

I was worried. My best friends and my sister were gone.

"Miss Abby? They're not here."

"They're not? I swore I saw them.

"Nobody's here. And I just saw my mom a few minutes ago with Kenzie."

"I'm calling the police." Abby said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

There'll be another POV next chapter.

* * *

Maddie's POV:

"We've set a local amber alert, and we'll go to state wide if they're not found in the next 12 hours..."

I didn't really listen to the policeman. All I wanted was my friends, their moms, my mom, and my sister back. The film crew for our show had already requested that it'd be put on hiatus for the time being. For the first time ever, I didn't feel like dancing. I didn't feel like doing anything. Abby told me not to leave her or the police's sight. I obviously knew why. I wondered why who ever took everybody took them except me. I guess they didn't have time to grab me because I was running into the studio so fast.

"Madison?" I heard Abby call. She only calls me by my real name when she's upset. I tried to hold back tears, because Abby doesn't believe in crying unless somebody's dead or I've broken a bone.

"You have a key into your house, right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." I said. Usually I would've said "Yes, Miss Abby," but I didn't really care. She didn't seem to care, either.

"You're staying with me at my house for a while." She said. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, anyways.

Abby changed the marquee at the front of the parking lot to "CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." I started to cry to the point that I couldn't stop myself. Abby turned around and saw me crying. I looked away as quickly as I could. Abby still came over.

"It's alright to cry right now." she said. I let it all out. Where were they?


	3. Chapter 3

New POV today!

* * *

Chloe's POV

I didn't know where I was. It seemed like an old warehouse. I couldn't see anybody but my mom, friends, and their moms. I then heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but it was still distorted enough that I couldn't match the voice with an exact face.

"Let's see. We should have everyone on this team. Chloe, Nia, Kendall, Brooke, Paige, Asia, Mackenzie... but where's Maddie?

"I... I didn't see her..."

"DON'T TALK WITHOUT YOUR VOICE DISTORTER!"

I recognized that voice loud and clear. It sounded like Vivi Anne Stein. That meant that the culprit must be...

"CATHY!" I yelled, but covered my mouth right after. She didn't do anything though.

"Yes, I'm Cathy. Now that I have you, you won't win nationals and I'll win!" She laughed evilly. I was scared. Very. We all know what Cathy was like, and what she would do for her team to win.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie's POV

* * *

I stayed at Abby's house that night. I went home really fast and ran back out as fast as I could. I didn't want to get caught.

Abby showed me where I would stay. It was her guest room. There were a few boxes in there, but it was fine. At least Broadway Baby's body wasn't in there.

I looked at my laptop. I hadn't done any schoolwork that day, but I just decided not to. One think I like about homeschool, if you don't feel like doing it right then, you don't have to. I would have to do it sometime that day, but I would do it sometime at night.

Going down the hall, into the living room. I looked for something to do to take my mind off of what was happening. Abby didn't have any of my favorite channels, and she didn't have any board games or anything because she didn't have children anyways. She had internet, though, so I went onto the computer. I thought about saying something on twitter, but I didn't want my fans to worry about the others. I did school work for a while, until the phone rang. Abby was busy, so I answered it.

"Hello, Miller residence."

"This is the police."

"Oh, Abby will be over in a sec..."

"Is this Madison Nicole Ziegler?"

"Um... yeah."

"We need you over at the station. We'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Oh.. Okay."

I hung up. I didn't know what they wanted me about. Probably for interviewing, like they do in the movies and tv. But from years of being on Dance Moms, I knew not to believe everything I saw.

* * *

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Mackenzie's POV

* * *

Meanwhile, at the secret dungeon-

"Where are we?" I whispered to Asia. This was nothing like kidnaps on TV.

"I don't know." Nobody did.

"QUIET!" Said Cathy. She wanted to say something.

"You might be wondering where you are. Why you are here, other than so you don't win nationals. What will happen?

You're in Ohio, but I am not telling you exactly where. You're nowhere near CADC. Nobody at the CADC other than Vivi and the CADC competition team knows your here. You're here because you are a part of my plan to have a winning team. You're not going to be ON the team, technically. That's when the confusing part comes it. You will be the team, learning the numbers. But, on stage, you can't look like yourselves. That's a dead giveaway. You will look like different people on my team. "

Different people came out of darkness.

"This is Crysta, Macy, Millie, Arabelle, Nylah, Kaylynn, Bailey, and Penelope."

"They look almost exactly like us! They even have the same first letter of their names!" Paige said.

"Well... of course we don't need Macy for a while. But yes, they DO look like you. That's because you are them. They are you. Chloe is Crysta, Macy is Maddie, Millie is Mackenzie, Arabelle is Asia, Nylah is Nia, Kaylynn is Kendall, Bailey is Brooke, and Penelope is Paige. You will do all the work, but my team is the ones that get the awards.

Don't worry, you'll be taken care of. You will get food, you will have a house, but your life will still change. You won't go to school. You won't get to go out and do stuff. The police are out looking for you. You're all over local news. Don't worry, you won't be found."

She laughed evilly. It was horrible, though.

"This is going to be a LOOOOONG night." I said.

* * *

Thanks!

I notice I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy with school and crap. I promise I'll write more!


End file.
